


Liar Liar, Pants on Fire (Literally)

by ChiakiAcey



Series: MLB Anime Crossovers [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Akuma class salt, Alya Salt, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Slight Salth, Kagimenette, LGBTQ Themes, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, M/M, Mme. Bustier salt, NathMarc, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, RyoKamei, Smart Marc Anciel, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng, daiharu, queen suzue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiAcey/pseuds/ChiakiAcey
Summary: What if Lila lies are getting out of hand and accidentally lied about something that can endanger everyone?Disclaimer : I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and Fugou Keiji : Balance Unlimited. This is for entertainment purposes only.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Hoshino Ryou/Kamei Shinnosuke, Kambe Daisuke/Katou Haru, Kambe Suzue/Original Character(s), Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: MLB Anime Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't finished the other story but ideas just struck me.
> 
> I will try to update this and the other one haha.
> 
> Again sorry for the wrong grammar and spelling, English is not my first language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> = This one have no dialogue because it's just an introduction. I'm sorry.

Contrary of the common belief that Marientte Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of the Famed Patissiers Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, She is actually the son of Sabine's Cousin.

Haru Katou and Daisuke Kambe are both 35 and 32 respectively when they had their second child, which is Marinette, and named her Kana (仮名) Kambe (神戸).

Suzue, who is Daisuke's Cousin, gave birth to a baby boy with the Signiture Black Kambe Hair and Green Eyes that she named Niji (虹) Kambe (神戸).

As a child, Niji and Kana grew close as they grew older, making Kana's Older Brother of 2 years, Kaito (怪盗), jealous.

As Niji grew, he is closely trained by his mother in every field at a young age. Niji, a genius he is, immediately pick up all the training that he got. Linguistics, Hacking, Problem Solving, Accountancy, Art, Literature, Marksmanship, Quick Thinking, Biology, Chemistry, Physics and many more, you name it.

As for Kana, she was also trained by her parents along with her brother, who were receiving a much more hard training as he is the heir of the Kambe Conglomerate.

Kana knew that her parents are great policeman and she understands that her parents are always away due to many people trying to steal the company's top secret product called Adollium.

Her parents and brother always make time with her to recover all the time that they lost whenever they go to a mission.

As Kana and Niji reached the age 9, their manor was attacked by a group who want to steal the adollium.

Haru and Daisuke, along with Suzue and Kaito, hesitantly sent their children to Haru's Cousin who migrated to France.

Sabine and Tom immediately accepted and treated the two like their own, hence to Kana and Niji calling them Maman and Papa.

Kana and Niji changed their names into Marinette Cheng-Dupain and Marc Anciel so that no one, i mean no one can ever hunt them down.

The first 4 years of them living in Paris had gone peacefully and Kana, now called Marinette, discover one of her talent being a designer.

As for Niji or Marc, he had to tone down his intelligence to avoid attention because did i mention that our Marc hates unwanted attention?

But all things change when they reached 13 and the first akuma attack happened. It was Marinette's Classmate Ivan who was turned and suddenly she had the responsibility of being Paris' Superhero along with Chat Noir.

Marc discovered everything when he got akumatized due to Nathaniel. He always tried to help Marinette or Ladybug locate the akumatized victim and help in modifying some of Ladybug's gears.

All the happiness turned into despair when a girl under the name of Lila Rossi enter their Merry Little Life and decided to ruin it.

At first, she tried to accuse Marinette of stealing, cheating on an exam and pushing her on the stairs that almost cost Marinette's position in the school aka Lila almost made Marinette expelled.

When Marc heard this, He was angered and immediately started to look for information to make Lila go down. When he almost exposed the lying leech, Marinette stopped him because she doesn't want another akuma problem (or is it just because Adrien, who is Kaito's Crush, persuade her to take the high road).

At first, Marc and Marintte thought that Lila is gone for good but she came back after two years and have the nerve to threaten Marinette.

After Marinette tried to expose her, Lila started turning her classmates back on her. She started lying about how Marinette always bullying her and even tried to push her on the stairs. Lila keep on painting Marinette into the bad light. Marinette slowly lose her friends and everyone started hating her, making her the outcast of their class.

Whenever Marc tried to avenge her, she always stops him and just tried to console her.

Meanwhile, Marc's Relationship started to fail as Lila started Lying to Nathaniel about him cheating with Marinette. Of course she would do that, Marc always side with Marinette.

The two slowly lost their friends and lover and that made Marc snap. He is constantly on his Computer that made Marinette worried for her cousin.

They started to gain a small amount of friend. Kagami and Marc bonded because of their love with Fencing, Luka and Marinette bonded over song and unexpectedly, Chloe befriended them and apologized to Marc and Marientte for being rude at them.

Marinette also slowly started to fell with Kagami and the two are very shy with each other.

Meanwhile, Alya's Ladyblog has slowly turning into Lilablog as she is always the content of each video with her meeting different celebrity. But one day, one of her lie urged something or someone to attack Paris, specifically Collège Françoise Dupont.

What will Niji and Kana do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kana (仮名) - The who has the Power  
> Niji (虹) - Rainbow  
> Kaito (怪盗) - Ocean


	2. Stupidity leads to more dangerous things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila's BS has reached a new point that will make everyone in danger.

The day started peacefully. For the first time in weeks, Marinette or Kana woke up to the sound of her alarm. She stretched her arms over her head.

"Good Morning Mari! Are you ready for class?" Tikki asked her chosen who smiled at her.

"Good Morning Too Tikki. I'm not quite ready because you know, Lila." Tikki sadly smiled at Marinette and pushed her tiny body to Marinette cheeks as if she was hugging her.

Marinette let out a soft laugh and she brushed her finger into Tikki's head.

"Let's start the day positively Tikki. Do you think Marc's awake already?" Marinette said as she started to prepare her clothes.

"Hmmm. As far as I know, Your cousin is awake this time to read books or call your Aunt." Tikki knew that Sabine and Tom weren't Marinette's Parents because Marinette told her.

30 minutes has passed and Marinette went out of her room while trying to tie her still damp hair. On the way downstairs, the door to Marc's Secret Room opened.

"Good Morning Kana." Marc greeted her tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. Marc likes to call Marinette her real name and Marinette do the same.

"Good Morning Niji. Did you slept well?" Marinette asked but she already knew the answer.

"I didn't sleep. I'm working into something. You know, coping with a broken heart." Marc darkly joke and Marinette patted his head with Sympathy.

"Just don't overwork yourself okay? We're here for you." Marc smiled at her as he reply "I know."

"Marc! Marinette! Breakfast is ready!" The two heard Sabine's shout from downstairs.

They giggled and went down. "Good Morning Maman, Papa." Sabine and Tom smiled at the sight of the two of them.

"Marc, Marinette, Can you be a darling and help me set the table." Sabine requested as the two are more happy to help.

"So maman, what's today special?" Marc asked. He noticed their Uncle or 2nd Father pounding some white-ish doe.

"Is it Mochi?" Marientte excitedly ask as Tom stopped for a while and gave them a freshly made Mochi Daifuku.

"You guess it my little princess. Your papa has been trying different fillings for the mochi and here are some samples to try." Tom explained as the two took a bite.

"This is so good Papa! This will surely be sold out!" Marc complimented To mwho just affectionately mess with his hair.

The four ate their breakfast while having a small talk. The two hugged Sabine and Tom before going outside.

"We will get going Maman, Papa!"

"Go Home early okay"

"Okay Maman!"

They started walkinh towards their school. They lived near the school so they sometimes saw their schoolmates walking at the same path as them.

"Hey did you saw Alya's Blog? They say Lila is a family friend to Kambes after saving their daughter Lana. I know it's bullshit but it's a great entertainment." Marc stopped on his tracks as well as Marinette.

"What the actual--?" The two said as they took out their phone and went to Alya's 'Blog'

They saw a video that has been posted yesterday and have a hundreds of views.

Title : 'My Best friend is a Kambe Family Friend!'

Wow, Way to be subtle about it.

Marc fast forward ed the video and stopped on the time stamp where this bitch lied about their family.

Lila : Oh did I tell you about that one time I was in Japan to meet the Emperor for my Charity, I save the Kambe Family's Daughter, Lana. They really thank me and made me a close friend.

Alya : Really?! What did they said to you?

Lila : *insert ugly giggling* I met Mr. Kambe and his wife and their daughter Lana. They also told me about the adollium-- oh i shouldn't have said that.

Alya : Adollium?

Lila : Well it is a substance that I helped them create. And did i told you that their other son, Niki also had a crush on me? I tried to politely decline him because I'm loyal to Adrien.

Alya : You're so sweet Lila.

Niji can't help but to press back. Mariemtte did the same and the two met each others eyes and let out a huge laugh.

"I didn't know your name is Lana!" Marc whispered teasingly and Marienette shots back with.

"I didn't kmow you were apparently inlove with Lila and your name is Niki." Marc mouth fell in disgust but they let out a laugh again.

They stopped when Marc realized something dangerous.

"This bitch had the nerve to say that she helped in developing Adollium. It's a common knowledge but is she this power hungry to lie and have her life at risk?" Marinette frowned and said as they reached the gates of their school.

"We'll tell My Parents and Auntie Suzue Later." Marinette said lowly as they parted ways.

Meanwhile, somewhere in France.

"Boss! Have you seen this video?" a lackey asked showing a video from Alya's Blog.

The man gritted his teeth when he heard the name Kambe and on how this girl is connected to them.

"Ready the inner circle, Let's have a little visit to this Girl." The man smiled sadistically as his eyes shone greediness.


End file.
